The invention relates to a landscape edging strip of the type used for supporting the edges of paving stones, patio slabs, modular retaining wall units, or any unit paver, as well as a separator between landscape features such as gardens, hedges and turf, for example.
Edging strips are commonly used to separate landscaping features and as structural support for retaining the edges of paving stones, patio stones, gravel beds or other paved areas. In general, the edging strips are of an angle iron shape with a vertical wall to abut and support the edge of paving blocks or other features and a horizontal footing that rests on the ground surface. The footings generally include openings for holding long spikes driven into the ground surface to retain the edging material in place. Typically, the edging is buried under a two or three inch thick layer of soil and/or turf. Also, the footing portion can include large openings to permit grass roots to penetrate through the top surface of the footing and hide the edging under the covering soil/grass layer.
Examples of conventional landscapes edging strips are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,941 to Strobl Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,076 to Terreta, U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,546 to Popp and U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,288 to Wiste.
In all cases, conventional edging strips are purchased separately from the spikes used in installation. The distributor or retail vendor must stock separate components and the installer must calculate the correct number of spikes required for a given length of edging purchased.
As may be expected, errors occur frequently during installation where spikes may be forgotten, an inadequate number of spikes may be purchased or an excessive amount of spikes may be purchased. Delays in installation and unnecessary expenditure of funds and time may be associated with ensuring that correct amount of materials are delivered to the site.
From the distributor's point of view, two items of inventory must be purchased, accounted for and stocked in adequate volumes to meet demand. When a customer decides to purchase edging strips, the distributor must also assist the customer in calculating the necessary number of spikes to accompany the order. Different types of edging may require different numbers of spikes and as a result the purchaser may have too many or too few spikes to complete the project.
Typically installation of edging strips include compaction of a gravel sub-base, placement of the edging strip and driving galvanized steel spikes through the openings in the landscape edging. Galvanized spikes typically have a spiral outer surface.
Further disadvantages of conventional use of galvanized steel spikes are a relatively high cost and weight, and eventually the spikes may corrode under constant exposure to wet soil.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a moulded plastic landscape edging strip with integrally moulded plastic spikes to eliminate the necessity of stocking and purchasing separate components and to ensure that the necessary amount of spikes are conveniently delivered together with the edging strip when shipped to a construction site.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a moulded plastic landscape edging strip with integrally moulded plastic spikes of identical material to the edging strip thereby reducing manufacturing costs, eliminating the risk of spike corrosion and ensuring compatibility between the materials used in the edging strips and spikes.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure and description of the invention below.